


every day is valentine's day with you

by ImotoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, he likes lance, i couldnt not write a klance valentines day, keith doesnt even like chocolate pudding, lance - Freeform, lance makes keith chocolate pudding, this is a day late but oh wll, you know what keith does like??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: Keith doesn't really understand Valentine's Day. He's always thought that, well, if you're going to love a person, why not treat them amazing every day? Why only do something special because of what day of the month it is?(Nevertheless, every day with Lance is special.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> yall i wrote this for my voltron secret valentine on tumblr :3 i hope u like it

Keith hates Valentine's day.

 

Alright, maybe hate was too strong a word. 

 

Keith just didn't understand all the hype around Valentine's day. Even back on Earth, before he dropped out of the Garrison, Keith didn't understand why everyone got so excited about one silly day of the year. He can remember back at the orphanage how every year red heart-shaped balloons would be strung around the dining hall, pink and white streamers dangling from the ceiling, and how the kids would all work together to decorate sugar cookies. 

 

When one of the caregivers pulled Keith aside and asked why he wasn't playing with the others, Keith remembers shrugging it off, saying that he wanted to go read his new book about the stars and galaxies. He had said something about not understanding Valentine's day, and she had tried to explain it. She had said that one day Keith would find someone he loved a lot, and that Valentine's day was a day to celebrate that person and your love. 

 

But, Keith has always thought that, well, if you're going to love a person, why not treat them amazing every day? Why only do something special because of what day of the month it is? 

 

So, when Lance strolls into his room, holding a bowl of  _ something _ with a sly grin on his face, Keith frowns. 

 

"We have to go to breakfast and then training," is the first thing Keith says. He's seated on his bed as he finishes lacing up his boots. He stands, about to leave the room when Lance moves to block the exit. 

 

Lance's grin has turned into a small pout, "Hey! You don't even know why I'm here!" 

 

Keith takes another look at Lance and sighs, "Okay, Lance, how can I help you?" 

 

Lance hums, a smile slipping onto his cheeks, dimples prominent. He takes one of Keith's gloved hands in his, the grin never faltering, "I have a present for you." 

 

Keith hums impatiently, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms, "Yes?"

 

Lance leans against the closed door, pulling Keith with him. His arm wraps around Keith's waist, the bowl still held carefully in his hand.  Keith lets out a quiet squeak as Lance pulls him in and plants a quick kiss on his forehead, "It's Valentine's day, you know!"

 

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes, but leans into Lance nevertheless, finding pleasure in the way Lance's forehead feels against his, the way he can feel each quiet breath the boy takes. "Oh, is it?"

 

Lance nods eagerly, shaking Keith's head slightly as he does, grinning, "Yes! According to Pidge's Earth calendar, at least." 

 

Keith hums, reaching a hand up to comb through Lance's hair, "And?"

 

Lance grins, pulling his arm back from around Keith's waist and offering him the small bowl he had walked in with. Keith takes it warily, glancing between Lance's pleased expression and the brown substance in the bowl. 

 

"It's chocolate pudding!" Lance looks proud of himself and Keith finds it difficult to say anything bad about the gift. He also can't bring himself to mention the fact that he's never been a big fan of chocolate or pudding. 

 

"Oh," Keith mumbles, eyeing the pudding suspiciously. He hopes his face doesn't show how he feels, although Lance has always been able to read him easily. 

 

Lance's smile falters and Keith panics, quickly mustering as wide as a smile as he can, "Thank you, Lance."

 

Lance's grin quickly returns and Keith lets out a relieved sigh. When Lance smiles, Keith thinks that the universe isn't such a terrible place. 

 

"You're welcome!" Lance kisses Keith's forehead again, and Keith can feel the smile on Lance's lips as they linger on his skin for a few more moments. 

 

"You know, it took me a long time to make the pudding. Hunk helped a lot, too, so did Coran! He got me all the ingredients I needed. There's definitely a fair amount of space goo in there, but it still tastes pretty okay!" 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Lance's cheek. He's glad his bangs hide his face because he knows there's a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Really, Lance, thank you." Keith doesn't have to say the words 'for everything' because he knows that Lance knows. 

 

Lance knows that Keith is thankful for Lance's simple being. The way he can always cheer him up after a bad day--lately they've been a lot of those--and the way Lance never stops smiling, except for those darker days, but Keith is there for those. 

 

Keith is grateful for how Lance never stops loving him, even after he found out that Keith had the blood of their greatest enemy running through him. 

 

(And Lance is grateful too; Keith has always been there for him, whether he's homesick or falling into a pit of ugly thoughts, Keith is always there. Despite how he struggles with affection and finding the right words, Keith always tries. 

 

Lance doesn't think he knows any words to express just how much he loves Keith.) 

 

Keith can feel Lance laugh and he buries his face into Lance's neck. He's pleased when he can feel the heat coming off of it; Lance is just as embarrassed as he is. 

 

Lance tugs on Keith's hand gently and Keith can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

 

"We should get breakfast before the others worry," Lance mumbles into Keith's hair, making no move to leave.

 

Keith murmurs something along the lines of "one more minute" into the dip of skin where Lance's neck meets his shoulder.

 

Lance chuckles, the sound reverberates through Keith, and he uses his free hand to card through Keith's hair. 

 

Keith makes a small content sound. The feeling of Lance's fingers combing through his hair was the most calming feeling in the universe. 

 

And alright, maybe Valentine's day on Earth was cheesy and didn't make a lot of sense to Keith. 

 

But, they're in space, and Keith thinks that maybe Valentine's day isn't so bad after all.

 

(And besides, when he's with Lance, every day is special.)   
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me [starbunpng.tumblr.com](http://starbunpng.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
